elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corgrad Wastes
Corgrad Wastes, or simply Corgrad is a sunken city-state located in the northern coast of the Isle of Summerset, amidst the province of the Summerset Isles. Corgrad was heavily afflicted by the Thrassian Plague, and has been abandoned ever since. Corgrad eventually started to sink into the Sea of Pearls. By game *Corgrad Wastes (Arena) *Corgrad Wastes (Online) **Corgrad Abyssal Geyser Description Geography Corgrad Wastes is located along the northwestern coast, which is in between the entrance of the Crystal Tower and the city-state of Lillandril. Corgrad was originally a port town, but when a sinkhole opened in the center of town, much of the architecture had fallen into the underground. On the surface, there are several traditional Altmer homes, but either sunken into the water or covered in layers of seaweed and moss. Nothing else is worth noting about the surface, but the underground is large. The biggest entrance into the underground is through the sinkhole, which has already been covered up. The only other way to the underground is from any of the homes, which has paths leading into it. The caves are vast and very open. The main chamber is where cavern dwellers inhabit. Traditions History First Era In 1E 2200, the city-state of Corgrad was ruled by Kinlord Nemfarion, who made a grave decision to combat the Thrassian Plague. The Plague was a disease originating from the Sload that has the afflicted constantly drink until they vomit and die from the excess. Nemfarion issued a decree that the people of Corgrad would never leave their homes, nor the settlement until the disease had passed through, but unfortunately, Corgrad had ultimately succumbed to the disease. Corgrad had laid dormant and abandoned. A sinkhole had opened in the middle of Corgrad Wastes, swallowing the city-state and flooding the buildings. From then on, the curse of Corgrad Wastes had spread across the province, and scavengers began to inhabit the outskirts.Rultari's JournalPlease Respond, Your Beloved Aunt Daiyanni Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, a descendant of the Corgrad nobility, Faidur had returned to Corgrad to claim his birthright, meeting with the scavengers on the outskirts. Faidur sought the help of a newcomer to investigate the ruins, only to discover more clues on Corgrad's fate. Eventually, the two delved deep into the underground caverns, only to find a sect of cavern dwellers led by Arillas. These dwellers were among the original inhabitants of Corgrad, worshipping their "Saviors," the ones that had disposed of the Thrassian Plague from them. When Faidur and the newcomer arrived at their camp, Faidur was taken away to be sacrificed to the "Saviors." It is revealed that the Saviors were the first nobility, among them was Kinlord Nemfarion, who planned to use Faidur's youth to restore them back to health, all the while leaving their descendant in the ruins. But fortunately, the newcomer defeated Arillas and escaped with Faidur and several scavengers. Corgrad Wastes remained abandoned ever since then.Events in "Wasting Away" Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, which he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel. The staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the village of Corgrad Wastes in their quest to recover the pieces.Events in Gallery Corgrad Wastes view.png|Corgrad Wastes circa 3E 399. Corgrad Wastes full map.png|Map of Corgrad Wastes circa 3E 399. Appearances * * es:Yermos de Corgrad Category:Lore: Summerset Isles Locations